Episode 11 - What To Do? How To Deal? Who's Going To Be Our Third Member?!
'What To Do? How To Deal? Who's Going To Be Our Third Member?! '''is the 11th episode of PriPara, and it first aired on September 13th, 2014. Plot ''Despite Kuma's plans to scout for a third member, Laala is still determined to team up with Sophie for the Sparkling Grand Prix. In order to prove she's good enough for Sophie, Laala performs in consecutive solo shows to rank up. Elsewhere, Usagi introduces a depressed Sophie to her new team members and she attempts to tell everyone how she feels. Will Laala and Mirei gain a new third member? Can Sophie free herself from Usagi's hold on her, or will she remain stuck in her cage? Summary An upset Laala and Mirei think over the events that took place earlier. Laala had noticed how upset Sophie looked when she returned the Friend Ticket but they have no idea what could have happened in such a short amount of time. They spot Kuma hitting on a bunch of random girls, who after being called out on it, claims he was trying to scout a final member. With the event approaching he has to find a third member so that he can enjoy his hibernation peacefully. Laala still wants Sophie as their teammate but Kuma reminds her that she declined when Usagi interrupts the conversation to rub the rejection in the groups face. He explains that Sophie is way above them and takes off when Mirei points out the flaw in the phrase he chose to use when speaking. Laala requests more time and Kuma gives them until noon the following day. They run off in search of Sophie, but by the time they reach her, she is unable to hear them while leaving. Laala is stopped by Sadako and Chanko and asks them about the Friends Ticket, but they refuse to say anything. When they attempt to leave Mirei challenges them by asking if they care about the real Sophie. They remain stubborn and claim to know what is best for her as they head off. Laala is disappointed by how things have worked up until this point. But she refuses to stop now because Sophie needs them. It is then she gets an idea and she asks Mirei to stop by Papa's Pasta the next day. After meeting up the girls head over to the apartment building Sophie lives at, dressed in uniforms from Papa's Pasta. They have brought some food gifts and because they couldn't get to her in PriPara, they are sure it will be fine here since Sophie is normally by herself. They ring the bell to the room and Mirei is instantly surprised when she sees Cosmo answer the door. Cosmo questions the price of the food but Laala offers it for free, since she was hoping to actually speak to Sophie. But unfortunately Sophie isn't home at the time. Mirei goes on to reveal how much she knows about Cosmo, apparently being a fan. She explains how important Cosmo is to the PriPara fashion as well, and brings up the Cyalume coords they use while performing. Flattered by Mirei's words, Cosmo invites the girls in for tea. Having been seated, Laala and Mirei explain what happened the other day and Cosmo recalls Sophie mentioning that she would be in a unit for the first time, which pleasantly surprised her. But after Laala brings up the sudden decline, she continues on by explaining Sophie's miserable attempt to get to PriPara on her own. She had failed and she believes it shook her confidence, she also mentions that while outside of PriPara she usually looks after Sophie, but inside she has both Usagi and her fan club members. But lately, Cosmo finds herself concerned it might not be a good thing. The girls thank Cosmo for what she told them and soon leave, but Mirei asks if she can deliver a message to Sophie first. She tells her that if she plans to give up after a single failure then she isn't fit for their team. If she really wants to learn to fly they will help in anyway they can, but she has to make the first step on her own. Once outside, Mirei goes over the calculations of being teamed with Sophie now. She announces that the chances have gone down by 98%, so they may as well give up. They have done what they could for her and should be focusing on themselves and this upcoming event. Kuma then calls the girls and after Laala reveals how poorly it went, he decides on holding interviews to pick their third member. In PriPara, the interviews begin. The first girl, Keiko, comes in and is very nervous about the interview. She asks to perform a song for them and when it's agreed, she suddenly reveals her true form, a wild rap idol. The girls are very unprepared for this and they comment that while there is nothing wrong with rap, it wont mesh well with their Traditional Idol style. They move onto the next girl, who puts on an enka performance which also goes poorly. The next three also do bad, being Idols who love metal, act like a samurai, and a Parakappa. Eventually they give up and the girls challenge Kuma's qualifications for selecting unit members. Laala still wants Sophie and she realizes that she could never be with anyone else and recalls what Kuma said earlier. She asks that he books her a bunch of solo events, but Kuma doesn't understand until Laala explains that focusing on ranking is the only thing left to try. He agrees to this and warns her not to slack off. With that in mind, Laala spends the next few days working hard with training, practice, dealing with fans, performing, and small relaxation sessions in between. Mirei is impressed by her dedication and how she continues to push herself to keep going, but it feels quiet without her. It is then Kuma announces that he managed to find the perfect candidate for them and Mirei is introduced to a girl named Dorothy. The girls exchange greetings before he explains that Dorothy wants to watch a team performance before she decides which Unit to join, and Mirei agrees, saying this makes sense. With that the girls head out of the room when Mirei deems her likeable. Elsewhere, Sadako is busy brushing Sophie's hair for her performance. Sophie discusses her brand new Making Drama but recalls what Laala and Mirei said the day before. But only for a second, because it is then Usagi appears with his picks for her unit, twins named New and Mew. Sophie doesn't seem to care about them though, and this offends the girls until Sadako is able to cover for her. It does not entirely work though, since they have been longer established Idols than Sophie are in the Major Class high school students. While this is impressive, Sophie is still unhappy- as are the twins after realizing they are only there to be backup dancers for her. Laala runs down the hallway and quickly embraces Mirei by the time she gets backstage. She is very happy to see her, but Mirei worries she may be too tired to do anything by now. Laala assures her she is fine though and mentions that while performing solo is fine, she prefers to be with Mirei. She tries to encourage Mirei by bringing up Sophie again, but Mirei has news of her own for Laala. Before she can tell her what happened though, Kuma calls them for a performance. After the performance it is revealed that Laala has made it to Debut Class and achieved a full rank up. Kuma congratulates her, but they are approached by Usagi, who reveals that by now it doesn't matter since Sophie has been picked to be with idols far above her, so her ranking will inflate big time. Laala still refuses to give up, but by now she is the only one. Before anything else can be said, it is announced that Sophie will now be performing and they decide to pay her a visit. Sophie performs as usual, but when it comes time to do her Making Drama everyone is left shocked when it appears to fail. Everyone besides Laala (who already had her concerns) is able to finally realize something is wrong, but her fans remain unaware of the pain she's going through as she ends the Making Drama and finishes performing. Afterwards, Sophie receives many compliments for her Making Drama, but she tells her group that it wasn't finished. While this is going on, Cosmo is reduced to tears while realizing how unhappy her little sister is, and Laala is even more dedicated to freeing her friend. Character Appearances *Laala Manaka *Mirei Minami *Sophie Hojo *Kuma *Usagi *Sophie's Fan Club *Cosmos Hojo *Akai Meganee *Dorothy West (cameo) *Eiko Major Events *Dorothy West makes her cameo debut in this episode and is announced as Laala and Mirei's teammate. *Sophie completes her first shown independent Making Drama. **It was a metaphor portraying how she felt trapped, like a caged bird. **Cosmo picks up on this, as do Laala, Mirei, Sadako, and Chanko. *Laala ranks up to a debut class idol. *Laala performs multiple times alone without Mirei for the first time. However, none of these were actually shown in full length. *Sophie's new partners, New and Mew, are introduced. They are a higher class than Sophie, and in High School. *Its revealed that Cosmo creates Cyalume Change coords. Trivia * The winning design from PriPara school's contest made a cameo in this episode. ** This makes it the first time that Laala hasn't wore her ribbon. * The performance of Marble Make Up A-Ha-Ha! is very similar to the one from Episode 6. Videos Awards arc.png|1st PriPara Wiki Awards - Best Anime Arc (Episode 5 - 13) Category:Anime Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:2014 1st Wiki Award Winner Category:Laala Performance Category:Sophie Performance